movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Band Concert
Mickey Mouse,Donald Duck,Goofy The Band ConcertMickey Mouse,Donald Duck,Goofy The Band Concert https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLvnCxVds2c Stephen's Band Concert. (the scene begins) (Applause) (as the audience goes to sit down) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. (taps his orchestra stick) Stephen Squirrelsky: The Justice League Unlimited Theme. 1 2 3. (begins composing) (Panda blows a trumpet) (so loud) (Booker plays the drums) (so low) (Psy plays the electric guitar) (high) (Natane plays the saxophone) (softly) (Andrina plays the flute) (silently) (Robert plays the maracas) (quietly) (Gnorm plays the accordion) (noisily) (Derick plays the french horn) (peacefully) (And Amanda plays the harp) (tunefully) (Stephen keep composing) (so easily) (Then suddenly) (get interrupted) (Rocky came in) Rocky: Food and drinks! Get you food and drinks for free! They're all for free if you'd want them! (Sees the band) Rocky: Oh hi. Would you like some food and drinks? They're for free if you'd want to try them. (He pulls out a clarinet) (and plays happily) (Stephen snarls) (angrily) Stephen Squirrelsky: Rocky! Rocky: Oh sorry. I just came in to join you. So I was wondering if you'd want something to eat and drink. Stephen Squirrelsky: Not now. Please leave me be. (Rocky plays the clarinet) Stephen Squirrelsky: Rocky, Stop that! (Rocky refuses) (Stephen Squirrelsky grabs the clarinet and breaks it): There. Rocky: Oh yeah? We'll see about that. (Magically pulls out another clarinet) (and plays it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Why you! Rocky: Ah, ah, ah! (Breaks it himself) Rocky: There. Happy now? (Stephen growls) Rocky: Now, now, Stephen... Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmph! Rocky: Oh yeah? (Plays another clarinet) (to distract Stephen's attention) (Then a fly bothers him) (and forces him to swat him) (It flies around him) (and bugs him more) (It flies around Stephen) (who gets angry) (Rocky tosses a soda pop at it, Stephen ducks) (and avoids it) (It hits into Booker, SPLASH) Booker: Ugh! Rocky: Oops. Booker: Watch it! (Fly flies around him as Rocky tosses cotton candy at it) (only to miss) (It splatted on Psy) Psy: Oi! (He gets a cotton candy beard) Psy: Hmph! (licks his beard) (Fly flies around until Rocky swallows it) Rocky: Oh fudge! I think I swallowed him! (Then Stephen turns the next page) (to the next song) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dear. The Storm. Okay. 1 2 3 and 4. (plays the song) (Composes when the wind blows) (as a tornado comes) (Crowd gasps) (and flees) Rocky: Hey, Where you going? All: Tornado! (Rocky looks back and screamed) (in a man's voice from The Pink Panther) (And ran) (in fright and tries to escape) (Climbs up a tree) (and hides) (Tornado hits him) Rocky: Whoa! (Gets stuck) Rocky: Great. Now I'm stuck. (Busts himself free) (Stephen keeps composing) (as fast as he can) (As he and the band get lifted up by the tornado) (while composing more) (The band spin) (round in circles) Stephen Squirrelsky: Careful! Careful! All: Okay! We're trying to be! But the wind's too strong! Andrina: Whee! Psy: Yahoo! (They keep spinning) Cooter: Yeah! Derick: Getting dizzy! Amanda: Slow down! (It stops as they plunges down) Panda: Thank goodness it's stopped. (Goofy holler) Natane: Whoa! (Andrina land in a buggy) (and is safe) Gnorm: There. (Psy landed on a branch) (and sat on it) (Panda crashes into a barrel) (and breaks it to pieces) (Natane land in a bush) Natane: Yippee! (Stephen land safely to the ground) (and finish the music) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ta da! Rocky: Bravo! Bravo! Stephen Squirrelsky: What?! Rocky: Such a nice performer. (Plays his clarinet) (and annoys Stephen) (They toss their instruments at Rocky) (who dodges them) (Until WHACK!) Rocky: Whoa! (Finishes up) (the song) (and faints) Rocky: There. (Scene ends) (and stops) The End. That's all folks. Category:Episodes